


Trust Me

by Mhoram



Category: The 100
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy tries to get Wells to trust him, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Bellamy sat alone in his tent, the girls had already left and he was completely alone. He lay on his back staring up at the top of the tent. Shirtless and sweaty, before a noise outside the tent made him jump, he got to his feet to and moved close to the tent entrance.

He snatched the knife he had his jacket and made his way closer to the front entrance. The tent flap parted to reveal Wells standing in front of him.

“Oh, it’s you” Bellamy quickly tucked away his knife in the pocket of his pants.

Wells nodded “Yeah, I came over to talk to you about something”

Bellamy wondered what on earth would cause Wells to visit his tent in particular.

“Come on in”

Wells stepped in, he was taller than him.

Bellamy had made that observation before but he was the closer to him than before.

Bellamy folded his arms across his chest to stare at Wells, “So what’s this about?”

Wells shrugged “What are you we going to do about food, and supplies? We need to build up a wall or something to keep things out.”

Bellamy stood there listening, he felt himself zoning out. He knew he needed to be paying attention, this information was important. He concentrated on Wells’ face, to at least keep up the pretense that he was listening to him. He had never noticed before how handsome Wells was.

_The princess is missing out._

“Bellamy” Bellamy snapped out of his reverie to stare at Wells’

“Are you even listening to me? This is important.”

Bellamy sighed “Look, I’m sure it is but can’t we talk about this later. Like in the morning, I’m too tired right now.”

Wells nodded ‘Okay I understand, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

It took Bellamy a few second before he realized that Wells was headed outside. “Where you going”

Wells turned to look at him again “Away from here.”

“Why don’t you stay here? You’d be safe from Murphy at least, from what I’ve seen he isn’t likely to take what you did to him lightly.” Wells crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow “With you? How do I know I can trust you?”“You don’t but I take it you don’t want your throat slit in your sleep”

Wells pressed his lips into a hard line but said nothing.

“I could’ve killed you a while ago, you think if I wanted you dead you would be.”

Wells sighed “Fine, I’ll stay.”

He walked over to a space in the tent and lay down. Bellamy walked back to his spot and fell down beside him.

After a moment he said, “Aren’t you cold?”

Wells opened one eye and looked at him “No, I’m warm”

Bellamy smirked “Don’t be an ass” he tossed over a blanket.

Wells looked down at the blanket suspiciously.

“It’s safe don’t worry”

Wells looked over at him “Safe? I’ve been attacked ever since I got here and you think I’m just overacting.”

Bellamy nodded “I don’t blame you, Wells you have good reason not to trust me.” Wells said nothing but turned so he was facing Bellamy.

_He never lets his guard down, not for anyone, except maybe The Princess of course._

"She would never go for you, you know.”

Wells stared at him, his expression neutral. “I can’t figure you out, I don’t know if you’re trying to kill me or help me.”

_He doesn’t trust me; he doesn’t even care what I say. I wonder how he would react if I told him what happened to his dad._

Bellamy sighed and closed his eyes; he turned away from Wells towards the other end of the tent. He could at least try and get some sleep. The night was extremely cold; even with the blankets he had he was freezing. He pulled on his shirt and threw on his jacket. When he lay back down to try in rest he found sleep impossible.

He looked over to see Wells pacing, back and forth.

“Hey, look its cold maybe we can get warm if we stay close.”

Wells stopped his pacing to look over at Bellamy, for a long time he was silent.

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right.” Wells got down next to him and gestured towards him.

Bellamy inched closer towards Wells, until they were as close as they could without touching, Wells edged closer towards him until they were right against each other.

Wells wrapped his hands around Bellamy while they lay horizontal on the ground.

It was a while before; Bellamy heard Wells’ soft breathing even out. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He had never been this close to Wells before; they had never so much as touched until now. He felt more at ease that he had prior, he felt himself relax a little before he finally drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, he looked around to find that Wells’ had left. He got to his feet and looked outside the tent, to find the camp full of activity, but Wells was nowhere to be found.


End file.
